Florecerá en el invierno
by Lady Walsingham
Summary: Candy fue adoptada por otra familia. Sin embargo, conoce a las mismas personas y su camino seguirá colmado de tropiezos, pérdidas y amores. ¿Podrá florecer en invierno? ¿Será capaz de decidir si su corazón le pertenece al caballero, al vagabundo o al rebelde del San Pablo?
1. Comienzo

**1**

 **Comienzo**

 _Disclaimer: Candy Candy no es propiedad mía, sino de sus respectivas autoras, Mizuki e Igarashi. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

Candy no podía imaginar un momento en el que Annie no estuviera presente para acompañarla.

Habían crecido juntas, aunque no compartían la misma sangre. No se parecían en lo absoluto: ella era rubia, su amiga morena, a Candy le gustaban las aventuras y Annie prefería no arriesgarse. Pero con todo y las diferencias que pudieran desplazarlas, en sus corazones cabía la certeza de que eran hermanas y siempre estarían ahí la una para la otra.

Sin embargo, así como las flores mueren y se marchitan, todo llega a su fin y tuvieron que separarse.

La distancia le dolía en el alma. Las cartas que se enviaban era lo único que mantenía a Candy con la seguridad de que el cariño que tuvieron no se esfumó tan fácilmente. Y luego la correspondencia se detuvo y no le quedó de otra más que sobreponerse al dolor. Siguió riendo, siguió jugando, siguió siendo feliz. Aún le quedaba su refugio: el Hogar de Poni.

Y ahora, quizás tendría que alejarse de él también.

—¿Por qué luces tan angustiada, hija mía? —Le preguntó la hermana María, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

Minutos atrás, la citaron en su oficina. No pudo evitar pensar que de seguro era para regañarla. Y lo peor es que no podía recordar ninguna travesura (bueno, ninguna lo suficientemente grave) como para merecer un castigo.

—Me van a retar, ¿verdad? —Les preguntó sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

De seguro se enteraron que le regaló su almuerzo a Millie. O quizás algún chismoso les contó del nido de pájaros que tumbó el otro día sin querer, o la vez que hizo llorar a un niño.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Hiciste algo? —Inquirió la directora del orfanato, una sonrisa dulce bailando en su boca.

—No por el momento.

Acto seguido, la chiquilla les mostró la lengua en su gesto característico.

Las mujeres rieron en voz baja. Aunque los años pasaran sin darles tregua, esa alegre pecosa continuaba siendo tan humilde y sencilla como el primer día.

—Tranquila, sólo queremos hablar contigo —dijo la religiosa de pie detrás del escritorio. Los segundos pasaron, y a pesar del buen humor con el que hablaban, en el ambiente se respiraba cierto aire a incertidumbre.

—Quiero que nos digas la verdad, Candy, sólo la verdad. ¿Eres feliz viviendo aquí?

Ante la pregunta de la anciana con gafas, los ojos de la niña se ensancharon con una pizca de emoción.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Exclamó entusiasmada—. ¡Soy la más feliz del mundo!

Y no mentía. Cada día que pasaba era mejor que el anterior. Le encantaba trepar a los árboles, hacer trucos con la soga, corretear con los animales y los niños en el campo, descansar en la hierba y escuchar el sonido del viento.

No le importaban las cosas materiales o todas sus carencias. Dudaba que existiera algo más hermoso que su casa.

—Y cuéntame —insistió la monja—, ¿no te gustaría tener una familia como la de Annie?

—Yo ya tengo una familia. Y dos madres maravillosas que cuidarán de mí sin importar lo que pase, ¿verdad? Sería engreída si le pidiera más a Dios; no merezco tantas bendiciones…

Ambas se miraron, incapaces de responder. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien de su edad almacenara tanta bondad y sabiduría?

—Siempre vamos a estar para ti, Candy, estés donde estés —le aseguró la señorita Poni—, pero me temo que no serás una niña eternamente. En un par de años te convertirás en una señorita…

—Una señorita muy hermosa —añadió la hermana María—. Pareces un ángel de oro.

La aludida se sonrojó. No sabía tomar un halago, y cada vez que alguien le hacía un cumplido, se ponía más colorada que un tomate.

—Sí, con el carácter de un diablillo —la directora se rio, dejando que la simpleza del momento la sobrecogiera—. Por eso sé que algún día te cansarás de estar en el Hogar.

—¡Eso jamás pasará! —Exclamó, comenzando a entender el rumbo de la conversación—. Nunca me enfadaré de vivir aquí. Buscaré trabajo cuando sea mayor, y mientras tanto les ayudaré a cuidar a los más pequeños y…

—No se trata de eso, Candy. Lo único que queremos es tu bienestar, y lo mejor es que trates de encontrar tu propio camino y no te quedes estancada para siempre. Necesitas conocer el mundo, descubrir lo que la vida tiene para depararte.

Los ojos de la chiquilla se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería reconocerlo en voz alta, pero sabía que sus madres tenían razón. La mayoría de sus amigos ya habían sido adoptados y no era normal que una chica de su edad se quedara en el orfanato. Incluso podría convertirse en una carga, y eso era lo último que deseaba.

—¿Por qué me están diciendo esto ahora? —Indagó en un murmullo.

—Hace un par de días vino un caballero a hablar conmigo. ¿Conoces el apellido Anderson, Candy? —Ante su negativa, la señorita Poni continuó—. Los Anderson son una de las familias más ricas e influyentes de Norteamérica. El patriarca es el señor Peter, un hombre viudo, lleno de sobrinos pero sin hijos, que quiere adoptar a una niña…

—¿Y le hablaron de mí?

—Así es. El señor Anderson es muy viejo, así que necesita a alguien como tú, una muchachita enérgica, dulce y alegre. Le haría muy bien tenerte cerca. Además, con él recibirías todo: lujos, educación…

—¿Y amor? —La interrumpió, atreviéndose a levantar la mirada hacia ellas de nuevo—. ¿Será capaz de brindarme amor? ¿Me convertiré en su hija?

La hermana María sintió el corazón apretársele en el pecho. Podía leer la respuesta de Candy escrita en su rostro.

—Con tu carisma y espíritu, no lo dudes —se aventuró a contestar—. Vivirás en un lugar muy hermoso no muy lejos de aquí. Se llama Lakewood.

—¿Y Lakewood queda cerca de donde vive Annie?

No fue capaz de detenerse. En el fondo, ese era el anhelo que conservaba. Quizás si pertenecía a una familia acaudalaba y de buen nombre, la señora Britter le permitiría juntarse con ella sin temor a manchar su buen nombre.

Era un sueño bonito. Esperaba que se cumpliera.

—Sí, nada que un viaje en carruaje no pueda arreglar.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa tan cálida que derretiría un páramo de hielo. Ahora que se permitía a sí misma creer en la posibilidad, reconoció que tal vez eso era lo mejor. Le daba igual si vivía en un castillo o la casa más humilde, mientras hubiera alguien que la quisiera y la aceptara, sería completamente feliz.

Por otro lado, la idea de abandonar su querido hogar y a sus dos madres le oprimía el alma. No sabía si estaba preparada para dejar atrás todo lo que conocía.

—¿Ustedes se pondrían tristes si yo aceptara?

La mirada de la señorita Poni se empañó por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar. Recordó cada uno de los momentos que pasó al lado de Candy: aquel día afortunado en el que la encontraron en la nieve, los regaños, las travesuras, las risas… Era imposible conocerla y no sentir por ella nada en lo absoluto.

Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el día en el que tendrían que dejarla partir, pero no pensó que le afectaría tanto.

De alguna forma, se las arregló para ocultar todos esos pensamientos y negó con la cabeza.

—No pienses eso. Nada nos daría más paz que saber que tú estás contenta. ¿No es así, hermana María?

La religiosa apenas había dicho palabra, pero sonrió:

—Sí. Además, puedes visitarnos cada vez que quieras. Cuando te sientas triste y cansada, recuerda que tienes un hogar esperándote. Jamás dejaremos de quererte —después, recordó algo: se quitó el crucifijo que llevaba siempre alrededor del cuello, y luego de contemplarlo por un largo segundo, lo colocó en las manos de Candy—. Quiero que lleves esto a donde sea que vayas. Tu padre celestial te colmará de bendiciones. Mira lo bueno en lo malo, la luz en la oscuridad.

—Prométenos que harás lo que sea por ser feliz, mi niña llorona.

Esta vez, ninguna de las tres pudo contenerse y los sollozos las invadieron. Pero las sonrisas permanecían en sus caras, porque había algo diferente en medio de las lágrimas: un rayo de esperanza, porque la historia de Candy apenas estaba comenzando.

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **¡Hola! Esta es mi primer fanfiction sobre Candy Candy, la caricatura que definió mi infancia. Me siento muy emocionada sobre el rumbo que tomará, y como pueden ver, es una especie de Universo Alterno (algo así), pero seguirá conservando todos los personajes y trataré de mantener la esencia del anime y manga tanto como sea posible. Si tienen alguna duda o les gustó, no duden en dejar un review haciéndomelo saber, nada me haría más feliz.**

 **¡Nos leemos para la próxima!**


	2. Familia

**1**

 **Familia**

A primera hora de la mañana, Candy White dejó el orfanato que la vio crecer, y llorar, reír y ser feliz. Llevaba pocas pertenencias, tan sólo una maleta con lo necesario, el crucifijo de la Hermana María, y el amor de todos sus amigos.

Alguien como ella debería estar acostumbrada a las despedidas. ¿Cuántas veces no lo hizo, de muchos niños del Hogar? De Tom, de Annie. Estaba acostumbrada, pero eso no significaba que le gustaban. Por eso no tuvo el valor de ver a todos a los ojos y decirles que se iba, pero no para siempre.

 _Algún día_ , se repite una y otra vez. _Cuando regrese, las cosas habrán cambiado._ Será mayor, diferente, y hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para convertirse en una dama de la que todos se sientan orgullosos.

Con esas plan en mente, la pecosa esbozó una gran sonrisa y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras esperaba a que llegaran a recogerla.

—Oh, Klint —exclamó, meciendo al cuatí entre sus brazos—. Al menos estás conmigo. ¡Ya verás cómo nos divertiremos en Lakewood!

El animalito hizo un sonido de emoción, fijando sus ojos grandes y negros en el rostro de la chica, como si de verdad pudiera comprenderla.

Los minutos pasaron, y Candy comenzaba a quedarse dormida, cuando una voz masculina la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Señorita Candy?

Aturdida, parpadeó un par de veces hasta que logró enfocar a un hombre bastante joven, de pie frente a ella, vistiendo un uniforme extraño, con una boina aún más rara.

—Depende de quién la busca —respondió, sacándole una sonrisa al desconocido.

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, señorita. El señor Anderson me envió por usted para llevarla a su nuevo hogar.

Ante lo anterior, Candy dio un brinco, sacudiéndose la suciedad del vestido, de por sí bastante viejo. Ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa, le extendió su mano al muchacho.

—En ese caso me da mucho gusto conocerlo. Me llamo Candy, pero eso ya lo sabías.

—Parece que sí. Pues es un placer, Candy. Vaya que no se equivocaron contigo; pareces muy alegre.

—¡Es que estoy muy feliz! —Dijo la chiquilla, dando saltitos—. ¡Ya quiero llegar a casa!

—En ese caso será mejor que nos vayamos ahora. Nos queda un buen camino que recorrer.

Por primera vez en su vida, a Candy le llamaron _señorita_. Por primera vez, alguien le abrió la puerta y la ayudó con sus cosas. Pero, aunque el automóvil era muy lujoso y todo parecía un cuento de hadas, la esperanza en su corazón no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Lo único que anhelaba, verdaderamente y con toda el alma, era la promesa de tener lo que Annie tenía.

Una familia y un hogar.

. . .

A mitad del viaje, Candy no pudo evitar dormirse. Las últimas noches en su querido orfanato las pasó llorando, muy silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie, y realmente no había podido descansar mucho.

Pero al despertar, se puso a charlar con el chófer (que aparentemente se llamaba John) sobre todo y nada. Le habló sobre el Hogar de Poni y sus madres, sobre los niños y sus aventuras, sobre su tocayo (John, que siempre mojaba la cama).

Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, la conversación comenzó a girar respecto a otras cosas.

—¿Y cómo es Lakewood?

—Es un lugar bonito. Muy pintoresco, de seguro te va a gustar —haciendo una pausa, John cambió de expresión—. Bueno, excepto por las familias que viven por los alrededores. Algunos son vecinos de los Anderson, como los Leagan.

—¿Leagan?

—Sí. Tienes dos hijos, unos niños ricos insoportables. Tienen tu edad, si no me equivoco; me parece que, si no quieres meterte en problemas, deberías alejarte por completo de ellos.

—¡No te preocupes por mí! —Contestó Candy de manera enérgica—. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco y de seguro podré defenderme sola.

Fugazmente, recordó la soga que llevaba en su maleta. Si antes podía domar al malcriado de Tom, ¿qué tan difícil serían un par de mocosos?

—Sí, eso se nota.

—¿Y cómo son los Anderson?

John hizo una pausa, tomando una respiración profunda y mirando a Candy con ojos lastimeros.

—Son... peculiares —dijo finalmente—. Llevo poco tiempo trabajando para ellos, en realidad.

—Cuéntame, por favor.

—Es una familia grande. El señor Anderson tiene muchos sobrinos, pero en la mansión solo vive uno de ellos, con su esposa y su hija única.

Honestamente, Candy comenzaba a asustarse. La cara de John era una de desagrado, mientras conducía con la vista clavada en el frente.

—¿No te caen bien?

—No debería hablar mal de ellos...

—No te preocupes, John —respondió Candy, colocando una mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo—. No le diré a nadie.

El muchacho se quedó callado, y la niña pensó que no le respondería nada, juzgando por la manera en la que hundió los hombros.

—Te puedo decir que son muy ambiciosos. Siempre han deseado la herencia del señor Anderson.

—Pero él aún vive.

—Eso te dará una idea. Se dicen muchas cosas de ellos, de sus intrigas. No sé si serán ciertas, pero te puedo asegurar algo, Candy: debes tener cuidado con sus hijos. Incluso los Leagan se quedan cortos con sus maldades.

La chica tragó saliva, visiblemente afectada. No le tenía miedo a nadie, y sabía perfectamente que podía soportar cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino. ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo con la familia del hombre que la adoptó?

—¿Y el señor Anderson? —Se dispuso a preguntar—. ¿Es tan viejo como me dijeron?

John soltó una carcajada.

—Es bastante anciano. No lo conozco personalmente, casi nunca sale de casa y su mayordomo es el que lleva todos los asuntos. Dicen por ahí —susurró como si le estuviera contado un secreto— que tiene un carácter horrible.

Candy comenzó a asustarse de verdad. ¿Qué pasaría si el señor Anderson no era más que un anciano senil y demente? ¿Y si la odiaba sólo con verla? ¿Y si se hartaba de la personalidad traviesa y alegre de Candy, y la echaba a la calle? ¿A dónde iría?

—¿De verdad?

—Eso me han contado. ¡Pero oye, no pongas esa carita! Estoy seguro de que, si alguien puede hacerlo cambiar, ese eres tú.

Candy sonrió, aunque con bastantes dudas. Quería creerle a John, pero ya no estaba tan segura. Ni de eso ni de su decisión de abandonar el Hogar de Poni.

El resto del viaje pasó como un borrón. Tratando de distraerse de todo, la niña se entretuvo mirando el paisaje y hablándole a Klint como lo haría con un ser humano. En el estómago sentía algo frío y pesado, tal vez los nervios. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, y tenía que cumplir con la promesa que les hizo a sus madres: ser fuerte, agradecida y encontrar la felicidad.

—Muy bien, señorita Candy. Hemos llegado.

John le abrió la puerta, y de repente no supo como reaccionar. De hecho, le costó trabajo procesar y entender que _eso_ era real, que en serio estaba sucediendo. Candy descendió del auto, paralizada ante la impresionante mansión que se extendía frente a ella.

En sus cartas, Annie solía contarle sobre su casa y lo maravillosa que era. Candy trataba de imaginarla, pero ni siquiera en sus sueños podría haber sido capaz de evocar un lugar tan hermoso como ese.

—Parece un castillo —dijo en voz alta—. El castillo de una princesa.

El chófer sonrió, bajando la maleta de la niña.

—Ahora sí lo es.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa, notando que en la entrada de la enorme casona se encontraban enfilados algunos empleados, a juzgar por sus uniformes. Al verla acercarse, todos exclamaron a coro:

—¡Bienvenida, señorita Candy!

La pecosa se llevó una mano al pecho, visiblemente conmovida.

—No se molesten en saludarme así —les dijo—. Cuando vean lo traviesa que soy, van a querer que me vaya.

Se escucharon risitas entre todos. Candy suspiró aliviada, porque al menos entre ellos estaba dejando una buena impresión.

—Señorita —un hombre de aspecto elegante se movió en su dirección, inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto—. Es un placer conocerla. Me llamo Barth, soy el mayordomo de la familia Anderson.

—Es un gusto, Barth.

—Permítame acompañarla dentro.

Aunque sentía que las piernas le fallaban, Candy se las arregló para mantener la compostura y fingir que esta situación no la ponía nerviosa.

Pero era imposible mantenerse serena. La mansión era una belleza, y ella se sentía como en las nubes.

—¿Dónde está el señor Anderson?

—Me pidió que lo esperara en la sala. Llegará en un momento a recibirla.

Una vez que Barth se fue, Candy tomó una respiración profunda y cerró los ojos. En silencio le suplicó a Dios que todo saliera bien, que esto no se echara a perder.

Pero la paz le duró muy poco.

—Así que tú eres la harapienta que mi tío recogió de la calle.

No era una pregunta, y la voz que pronunció esas palabras sonaba burlona y llena de veneno. En realidad, se trataba de una chica, tal vez de la misma edad que ella, vestida exquisitamente y cruzada de brazos, sonriendo con malicia.

—No soy ninguna harapienta. Me llamo Candy White.

—Eso no me importa —respondió escuetamente—. A simple vista pareces lo que eres: una sucia huérfana.

Candy se mordió la lengua, tratando de tranquilizarse. Pero deseaba con fervor arañarle la cara y arrancarle ese horrible cabello negro…

—No te metas conmigo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a tutearme? Para ti soy señorita Anderson —le espetó, la superioridad escrita en cada una de sus facciones.

Sin embargo, Candy jamás se amedrentó tan fácilmente. Así que se levantó del costoso sillón y la encaró con la misma fiereza.

—Si tu tío me adoptó a mí, me parece que la señorita Anderson aquí soy yo.

Furiosa, la chiquilla levantó la mano, claramente tratando de darle una bofetada. Pero los reflejos de Candy, luego de tanto tiempo esquivando golpes, provocaron que la detuviera tomándola firmemente de la muñeca.

—No me toques.

—Tienes razón —respondió, sorprendiéndola—. Tal vez debería desquitarme con tu horrible mapache, ¿no es verdad?

Klint. Gracias a todo ese alboroto, la rubia había olvidado por completo la presencia del cuatí, que estaba escondido en un rincón gruñéndole a la sobrina de su tutor con mucho enojo.

Pero a ella no pareció importarle. Antes de que Candy se interpusiera en su camino, se acercó al animalito y lo recogió, tomándolo de la cola.

—¡Suéltalo, suéltalo!

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Yo sé que estás acostumbrada a vivir en la suciedad, pero este es un lugar decente y no hay lugar para bestias como ésta.

Klint chillaba mientras la chica seguía sosteniéndolo con violencia. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por el rostro de Candy, que, cegada por la rabia, hacia todo lo posible por recuperar al animalito, pero era imposible sin lastimarlo en el proceso.

—¡Déjalo, él no te ha hecho nada!

—Si no hubieras sido tan irrespetuosa te lo daría. Pero sería mucho más divertido regalárselo a los perros de mi papá. Lo harían pedazos en un segundo.

Candy vio rojo. Gritando tan fuerte que le dolió la garganta, se lanzó sobre la chica, tacleándola y liberando a Klint en el proceso. No obstante, se quedó encima de ella, forcejando y halándole el cabello.

—¡Te dije que lo dejaras en paz!

—¡Suéltame, eres una salvaje! —Gritaba ella—. ¡Auxilio, socorro, venga alguien rápido!

Lo siguiente que supo es que alguien las separó. Cuando se calmó un poco, descubrió que se trataba de Barth, y aquella mocosa lloraba dramáticamente en los brazos de una mujer.

—Señorita Candy… —trató de decir el mayordomo.

—¿Acaso estás loca? —Le espetó la señora, con una expresión de pura crueldad y enojo—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratar a mi hija de esa forma?

—Ella me estaba molestando, dijo que…

Apenas reaccionó cuando la palma de esa mujer se estrelló contra su mejilla. El mayordomo la atrapó antes de que el impacto la hiciera caer.

—Aprende tu lugar. Yo sé que eres una vulgar huérfana, pero incluso alguien como tú debería saber que mi niña no está a tu nivel.

—A mí me parece lo contrario, Louise.

La habitación se llenó de tensión repentinamente. Humillada y cansada por la pelea, Candy levantó la mirada para encontrarse a un hombre anciano que caminaba con dificultad.

—Tío Peter, permítame explicarle; esta chica tan maleducada agredió a Cecilia sin ningún motivo. ¿No es así, cariño?

Cecilia asintió con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas. Pero incluso un tonto se daría cuenta de lo falsa que lucía.

—Conozco perfectamente a tu hija, querida —le dijo él—. Comprenderás, entonces, porque no puedo creerte.

Aunque la mujer parecía furiosa, no se atrevió a refutar nada. En lugar de eso inclinó la cabeza, murmurando una disculpa.

—Señor Anderson, debería descansar.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, Barth. Sin embargo, aún no le he dado la bienvenida a esta jovencita.

El corazón de Candy pegó un brinco cuando los ojos de su tutor (el hombre que la adoptó sin conocerla) se posaron sobre los de ella. Trató de buscar un rastro de malas intenciones, del carácter tan terrible que le contó John, pero en el rostro arrugado lo único que pudo ver es bondad, y una infinita tristeza.

—Comprendo, señor.

—Déjenos solos. Me parece que tengo una conversación pendiente —acto seguido, esbozó una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo— con Candy Anderson.

…

 **Dios, había olvidado esta fic por completo. Pero hoy, cuando estaba trabajando, recordé el inmenso amor que le tengo a** ** _Candy Candy,_** **a esta historia que me robó el corazón, así que aquí estoy. Vamos a darle una oportunidad a nuestra pecosa favorita, ¿no? Dejemos que viva y se enamore en nuestra alma. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en este mundo, en nuestro mundo, finalmente será feliz.**

 **Agradezco a todos sus hermosos comentarios. Si quieren quedarse, les prometo algo muy bueno con esta historia. Yo sé que este capítulo estuvo algo flojo, pero es necesario, porque gracias a estos nuevos personajes, Candy comenzará una nueva aventura, y nosotros también.**

 **Feliz año nuevo. Tengo esperanzas para este 2018, y sé que ustedes encontrarán aquello que estén buscando, sea lo que sea.**

 **¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**


End file.
